


Strange query concerning tails.

by IamParadoxic



Series: Tales of Melody [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Ears, Asexual Character, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Lesbian Character, Shapeshifting, petting, tail brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamParadoxic/pseuds/IamParadoxic
Summary: Sapphire asks Melody a question that has been on her mind for sometime now.And it sorta snows balls from there.





	Strange query concerning tails.

Sapphire was laying down on the couch in her home, resting her head upon Melody's lap as the two of them watched whatever movie they had found to stream together. Melody was running her fingers through Sapphire's hair, only half paying attention to the movie she and Sapphire had chosen to watch.

They were only about a quarter into the movie when Sapphire asked Melody a question that had been on her mind for some time now.

"Hey Mel?" Sapphire begun, "Bit of a strange question, but bear with me."

Melody gave a hum of acknowledge moment, prompting Sapphire to continue with her question.

"So I know that you can go and do a bit of shapeshifting, but I was curious about how much you actually could?"

"You mean what else I could use it for, besides how I usually use it to grow and hide my wings, tail and horns?" Melody questioned, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah, I was wondering what else you could do if really wanted to." Was all that Sapphire said.

"I mean, I could use it to change my appearance in different ways, as normally succubi use their ability to shapeshift to fulfill their clients' needs, so to appear as the client desires and fulfill the request better. Personally, I don't use it that much beyond appearing more human." Melody explained, "I mean ok, I also use it when I act as a model for you, mainly adjusting a few things to work better as a stand in, for you to get an idea of how the clothes might look on you."

"Huh, always wondered about that, but never thought to ask about it." Sapphire muttered, "ok, but are there any sort of limits to it or anything?"

"I mean, I can't turn myself into an animal if that's what you're wondering." Melody replied, "Sorry if your were hoping for me to turn into a cute little cat for you to pet and hold. Basically, as long as I remain humanoid it's basically free reign on the whole appearance thing."

Sapphire hummed and turned to look up at Melody, "So you could possible turn your tail into a big old fluffy tail instead of how it usually looks?"

"I mean, probably never tried it personally." Melody responded, before asking, "what are you trying to get at?"

Sapphire smiled at Melody, "oh nothing, just thinking that you would be the greatest girlfriend ever if you could possibly, as a favor, turn your tail into a big fluffy one for me to hug, and possibly brush?"

Melody goes and gives Sapphire a flat look, "Was this your purpose this entire time? To have me have a fluffy tail for you to pet and play with. Is this because I play with your hair a lot?"

"Maybe..." She says, drawing it out. "And as another favor could you maybe possibly, make it multiple tails in additional to them being big and fluffy?"

"What like how anime usually portrays Kitsune?" Melody chuckles as she says it, "Would you like me to sprout animal ears as well too, so you can imagine you're dating a fox girl instead of a succubus?"

"Maybe..." Once again, she draws the word, "If you do humor me, wouldn't you like to experience how it would feel to have your tails and ears brushed and petted? I know I would."

Melody lets out a hum, and then a sigh. "Well, I can't say you're wrong, but you have to promise you'll be gentle alright, because it's probably going to feel weird since I normally don't have those limbs, alright?"

"Alright, I promise I'll be gentle with your tails and ears." Sapphire promised, getting off of Melody and stepping back to give her the space that she probably needed.

Melody stood up and gained a look of concentration on her face as she started to do her best to fulfill her girlfriend's request of what she should shapeshift into. And soon after a tail started to emerge from Melody's body, and after that another one, and another one, until there was a total of five fox tails, covered in thick fluffy brown fur. Coming out from the base of Melody's back, through a slit in the back of her skirt that is there for her regular tail to go through and that is usually button closed when she doesn't have her tail out. And soon after the tails had all appeared and gave no hint of disappearing, or any more coming, a pair of lumps started to grow out of the top of Melody's head, and soon enough a pair of fox ear were on top of Melody's head.

"Now, I don't have ear canals connecting to these ears, so I can't hear out of them, but I do have nerves and nerve endings in them so I can feel it when you touch them." Melody explained, before looking at her girlfriend with a slight grin on her face, moving her tails so she can sit back down comfortably and still let Sapphire have easy access to her tails. "I believe you said you wanted to hug and pet them didn't you."

And that bit of permission was all that Sapphire needed to move towards Melody and reach out and bring one of her tails into her grasp and to begin petting it lovingly. And upon feeling the contact Melody let out a gasp at this new sensation. A shiver going down her spine.

"Well, that is certainly a strange feeling," Melody half said, half gasped. "I mean, it's not a bad feeling, it's nice feeling, a really pleasant feeling."

"Is it really? I'll take your word on it, since I can't grow a tail like this myself. Also, your tail is really soft and fluffy it's perfect for pets." Sapphire remarked happily, all while still petting one of Melody's tails. Before starting to pet another one of Melody's tails with her other hand. Which, once again, cause Melody to let out another gasp at the sensation of being petted. "You really do like this don't you?"

Melody simply gave a nod half in a daze, and moved one of her tails that weren't being petted in front of her so she could feel what her tails felt like herself, and begun to her her tail herself, "Huh, doesn't cause the same sensation as your petting does. Also, yeah you're right, it does feel really soft." She muttered to herself."

"I mean rubbing your own shoulder feels much different than someone else rubbing it, so that difference makes sense." Sapphire supplied, and then asked "is it alright if I start to get a little less gentle with my petting?"

"Oh, yeah." Melody gave as an affirmative, still half dazed by the feeling of being petted so nice and gently by her girlfriend.

"Alright then." And with than, Sapphire began to focus her attention on a single one of Melody's tails that weren't the two that she was previously petting, and begun to pet it with both of her hands moving up and down the tail, with a soft, yet firm grip on the tails, yet still lose enough as to not pull on it as her hands moved away from Melody.

Melody not entirely expecting this, let out something that was a mixture between a gasp, a sigh and a moan. And started to close her eyes and lean back into the coach, lost in this new sensation that she was feeling from her tail. Letting out slight moans as the ministrations of her girlfriend continued.

And this continued onward for a good bit, when Sapphire stopped her petting of Melody's tail upon finally noticing the blissful expression of her girlfriend's face. And decided that it was time to stop petting her tails, and time to pet her ears.

Melody, upon feeling that the petting had stopped, started to slowly open her eyes so she could figure out why Sapphire stopped, when she felt a hand on the top of her head. And felt a shiver go down her spine as Sapphire began to play with and pet one of Melody's new ears. As Sapphire continued to pet Melody new ears and her head, She resume her petting of Melody's tails, this time grouping them together and moving her entire to pet them together rather than one at a time with just her hand. With this combination of head and tail petting, Melody drifts back off to cloud nine from the attention from her girlfriend.

And this scene played out for a few minutes, when Sapphire stopped her petting. "Hey, Mel? You mind instead of sitting like that you just, you lay your head in my lap?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh yeah sure." And with that Melody got up, moved her tails out of the way and laid her head in Sapphire's lap, and muttered sleepily, "That felt really good."

"I bet it did." And with that, Sapphire resume her petting of Melody's head, as Melody, slowly drifted off to sleep from the affection that she was receiving from her girlfriend. As Sapphire sat content, watching the rest of the movie play out, petting her girlfriend's adorable features.


End file.
